Fiez vous aux apparences, elles font l'Auror
by Leo Poldine
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks, Auror et métamorphomage, maladroite et touchante, engagée et amoureuse. De tout temps et en toutes circonstances. Recueil.
1. Une déclaration

Ce recueil, je l'écris pour la huitième Nuit du Fof. Un thème et un OS par heure. Celui-ci est sur le thème « **foyer **».

Le personnage de Dawn, cité ici et qui reviendra probablement, est à **Fenice **à l'origine, dont je vous conseille les fanfics si vous ne les avez pas encore lues. Les autres sont à JKR.

* * *

**Une déclaration**

La notion de foyer avait fait rire Nymphadora dès qu'elle avait été assez grande pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Un endroit où l'on se sentait en sécurité, où on se réfugiait en cas de problème, et où rien ne pouvait nous arriver…

Mouais…

Elle n'y croyait pas. C'était triste, d'ailleurs.

Chez ses parents ? Par les caleçons de Merlin, ses pauvres parents… Nymphadora s'entendait bien avec eux et les aimait beaucoup, oui. Ils l'avaient élevée, aimée, choyée, entourée. Elle avait toujours un sourire lorsqu'elle retrouvait la maison de son enfance. Mais un foyer ? Quand elle avait un problème, elle avait plutôt tendance à fuir ses parents, ne supportant pas leurs regards tristes et compatissants…

Adolescente, elle s'était beaucoup disputée avec eux. Surtout avec sa mère. Normal, sans doute. Mais depuis cette époque, et les cris qui avaient suivi l'annonce de son choix de la carrière d'Auror, elle avait pris l'habitude de ne plus se confier à sa mère. Dans le secret de son cœur, lorsqu'elle lui en voulait, il lui arrivait de se dire que malgré ses choix, sa mère était restée une satanée Black.

Et les Black n'ont pas de foyer.

Son appartement à elle, alors ? Elle s'y était installée peu après avoir commencé sa formation, ne supportant plus le regard désapprobateur d'Andromeda. Il était fonctionnel, épuré. Elle était Auror, par la couronne de Serdaigle ! Elle n'avait pas le temps de décorer son appartement. Elle était en formation, passait plus de temps au Ministère que chez elle, et ne rentrait que pour s'écrouler sur son lit. Son intégration définitive n'avait pas tellement changé son rythme…

Et puis, elle était Auror. Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement en sécurité chez elle. Pas plus qu'ailleurs. Elle savait que c'était de la paranoïa, mais tous les Aurors sont paranoïaques. C'est ce qui fait leur force. Un Auror qui n'est pas sur ses gardes et un Auror mort.

Donc un Auror n'a pas de foyer.

Lorsqu'elle a rencontré Harry Potter et a discuté avec lui, Nymphadora s'est rendue compte que pour lui, Poudlard était un foyer. Elle y a réfléchi. La vieille école, avec ses tours, ses dortoirs, ses Salles Communes, a-t-elle été un foyer pour elle ?

La métamorphomage étrange, qui maîtrisait encore mal ses pouvoirs et dont les cheveux devenaient rouges à la moindre colère avait peu d'amis, à Poudlard. Même au sein de la tolérante maison Pouffsoufle, elle était regardée étrangement. Ca ne s'était pas amélioré avec les années. Dawn, heureusement, avait su être là.

Alors finalement ? Non. Nymphadora était attachée à la vieille école, à ses pierres et à ses professeurs. Mais ces années-là ne lui manquaient pas. Elle ne passait pas l'été à attendre la rentrée. Au contraire.

Poudlard avait été une école. Pas un foyer.

Quand Kingsley lui avait parlé de l'Ordre et l'avait amenée à la première réunion, elle avait eu un sourire amer en comprenant où elle se trouvait. La maison ancestrale des Black, avec ses têtes d'elfes, ses tableaux, sa tapisserie de l'arbre généalogique sur lequel elle n'apparaissait pas. D'où sa mère avait été bannie. Haut lieu des histoires effrayantes de l'enfance de sa mère.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas un foyer.

L'Ordre, cependant, lui avait au moins permis de rencontrer des gens formidables. Malgré leur différence d'âge et sa maladresse agaçante, elle et Molly Weasley avait fini par devenir amies. Peut-être parce que Molly avait la curieuse manie de prendre systématiquement sous son aile toute personne qui semblait en avoir besoin, quel que soit son avis. Et la pauvre Nymphadora, maladroite, jeune, Auror et métamorphomage, ne pouvait que réveiller la tendresse de Molly.

Dans l'Ordre, Nymphadora avait aussi rencontré Remus Lupin. Discret, pâle, déterminé. Nymphadora était tombée sous son charme petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte. C'était la mort de Sirius qui lui avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait jetée dans les bras du loup-garou. Qui l'avait rejetée, avec des excuses. Et Molly, elle, avait consolé et recueilli le cœur brisé, lui ouvrant sa maison et sa table, l'écoutant à tout moment.

Oui, le Terrier était un foyer. Mais pas le sien.

Elle n'avait jamais cessé de se battre. Contre elle-même, contre les autres, contre ses parents, contre les malfrats, contre les Mangemorts, contre Remus. Elle était habituée à se battre. Et lorsque Dumbledore était mort, elle avait serré les lèvres pour engager une nouvelle bataille. Une bataille pour le bonheur, en plein cœur de la guerre. Parce qu'elle aussi, après tout, elle avait le droit de vivre et d'avoir un foyer, quel que soit le temps que ça puisse durer.

Et son foyer à elle, c'étaient les bras de Remus.

* * *

Un petit commentaire ?


	2. On peut rire de tout

Ce recueil, je l'écris pour la huitième Nuit du Fof. Un thème et un OS par heure. Celui-ci est sur le thème « **guirlande **».

Le personnage de Dawn, cité ici et qui reviendra probablement, est à **Fenice **à l'origine, dont je vous conseille les fanfics si vous ne les avez pas encore lues. De même pour Carley. Les autres sont à JKR.

* * *

**On peut rire de tout**

C'était Dawn qui avait lancé le terme, avec un grand éclat de rire. A l'époque, elles étaient toutes les deux en troisième année. En cours de Potions, pour être précises, et Nymphadora venait de faire tomber tout son stock de cervelle de grenouille dans son chaudron. Evénement qui avait été suivi d'un « oups ! » retentissant et d'une bordée de jurons qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé répéter devant sa mère. Ensuite, Dawn avait eut le fameux éclat de rire, et Rogue les avait fusillées du regard, juste avant d'enlever dix points à Serdaigle « pour l'inattention et la maladresse chronique de mademoiselle Tonks ».

Quand le professeur s'était retourné, Nymphadora lui avait tiré puérilement la langue, s'attirant un nouveau rire – étouffé – de Dawn.

- Tes maladresses, Tonks, on pourrait en faire des guirlandes !

Son amie s'était renfrognée et avait croisé les bras, pour indiquer clairement que ce n'était pas drôle. Elle était maladroite, oui. Elle l'avait toujours été. Ca lui posait suffisamment de problèmes, merci, elle n'avait pas besoin que Dawn en rajoute.

Mais l'idée avait plu à Carley, évidemment. Il suffisait que Dawn dise quelque chose, aussi stupide que ce soit, pour que cela devienne édit du Magenmagot aux yeux de leur ami.

Alors c'était devenu une blague récurrente entre eux. Le genre qui montre que des gens se connaissent depuis longtemps, ont partagé beaucoup de moments. De bons moments. Si bien qu'ils ont créé un langage à eux, ou presque, avec des références qu'eux seuls comprennent.

C'était bien simple : Nymphadora l'entendait tous les jours. Il faut dire aussi que comme elle se traînait les deux boulets depuis Poudlard, et qu'ils étaient également Aurors, elle pouvait difficilement leur échapper.

Du coup, ça ne s'arrêtait jamais. Dès qu'elle laissait échapper quelque chose, dès qu'elle brisait un verre, se cognait dans un bureau, tombait d'une chaise, bousculait quelqu'un… Dès qu'elle rougissait devant un homme qui lui plaisait, dès qu'elle manquait de s'étouffer parce qu'elle avait essayé de parler et de boire en même temps. A la moindre occasion, en toute circonstance ou compagnie…

- Et une guirlande, une !

Et le rire de Dawn.

* * *

Ca vous a plu ?


	3. Petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid

Ce recueil, je l'écris pour la huitième Nuit du Fof. Un thème et un OS par heure. Celui-ci est sur le thème « **bibelot **».

Le personnage de Dawn, cité ici et qui reviendra probablement, est à **Fenice **à l'origine, dont je vous conseille les fanfics si vous ne les avez pas encore lues. De même pour Carley. Les autres sont à JKR.

* * *

**Petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid**

Tonks n'était pas matérialiste.

Ce n'était pas un choix. Elle était maladroite, vous vous souvenez ? Les guirlandes, tout ça ? Bon. Eh bien, ça avait commencé bien avant Dawn, Poudlard ou la puberté. En fait, elle avait toujours été maladroite. Incroyablement, désespérément, éternellement maladroite.

Le premier objet auquel elle avait tenu et qu'elle avait perdu, c'était Paddy, son ours en peluche –on ne se moque pas, elle avait trois ans quand elle l'avait baptisé. Hélas, elle l'avait perdu quelques années plus tard. En allant en voiture chez ses grands-parents paternels, elle avait mis Paddy par la fenêtre, et l'avait lâché. Ses pleurs n'y avaient rien changé, ses parents n'avaient pas fait demi-tour. Paddy était perdu.

Ensuite, les années s'étaient écoulées et Nymphadora avait continué à oublier, casser, perdre des choses. Ses pulls, à l'école. Les assiettes, les verres, et le petit tabouret de Maman, jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette en place un sortilège renforçant. Ses peluches, ses pulls encore, son premier collier, aussi, entre la maison de ses grands-parents et la sienne.

Sa baguette, elle en avait pris le plus grand soin, craignant par-dessus tout de la casser. Elle avait déjà eu tant de mal à en trouver une. Le vieil Ollivander avait retourné sa boutique avant de trouver la merveille, la perle, l'unique baguette qui avait décidé d'adopter Nymphadora. Aujourd'hui encore, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut en pleine nuit, persuadée de l'avoir laissé dans sa cape ou sur son lit, et de l'avoir brisée en se retournant. Heureusement, ce n'étaient que des cauchemars.

Bref, mise à part sa baguette, Nymphadora ne possédait absolument rien qui eut la moindre valeur. Ce n'était pas la peine, elle l'aurait cassé. Ou perdu. Ou renversé. Ou… Enfin, vous voyez le tableau.

Forcément, quand elle invitait des gens chez elle, ils étaient consternés par la décoration de son intérieur. Par son absence, en fait, pour être précise. Sa mère avait pincé les lèvres sans rien dire, trop accoutumée aux goûts étranges de sa fille et à sa grande maladresse pour vraiment s'en étonner. Carley et Dawn, comme à leur habitude, avaient ri. Ils lui avaient bien proposé de lui offrir des guirlandes et de ces boules moldues qui faisaient de la neige, mais elle leur avait lancé un regard noir. Qui les avait fait rire. Evidemment. Les idiots.

Kingsley, lui, avait regardé lentement autour de lui sans rien dire, sans même que son visage ne bouge. Pas un muscle n'avait tressailli. Et Nymphadora avait envié le calme et le sang-froid de son mentor et ami. Surtout que comparé aux grands tableaux et à la décoration épurée mais soignée de l'appartement de l'autre Auror, le sien avait piètre allure. Surtout au regard de la vaisselle sale qui encombrait l'évier. Mais Kingsley s'était assis dans le vieux canapé, avait bu sa bière et discuté en toute tranquillité, avant de repartir. Sans avoir rien dit.

Molly, elle, avait une exclamation à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et la commisération. Evidemment. Charlie, qui la suivait, avec eu une grimace moqueuse pour son amie, dans le dos de sa mère. Puis la matriarche des Weasley avait pris les choses en main avec son efficacité habituelle, rangeant, nettoyant, ordonnant. Nymphadora l'avait laissé faire en bredouillant, mortifiée, mais sachant qu'il était inutile de résister. Lorsqu'elle eût fini, Molly se tourna vers la jeune Auror pour lui dire qu'elle lui apporterait quelques petites choses pour décorer cet appartement triste et vide. Nymphadora l'avait regardé d'un air de doute. Presque gênée, Molly avait murmuré que oui, effectivement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

Lorsque Remus avait enfin fini par venir à son tour dans son appartement, elle était nerveuse. Anxieuse. Affolée, presque. Elle avait tout nettoyé, tout rangé, se demandant ce que Molly aurait fait. Et sa mère. A la fin, son appartement lui parût encore plus vide et triste que lorsqu'il était en désordre, ses maigres possessions étalées n'importe comment. Mais lui aussi, il n'avait rien dit, regardant vaguement autour de lui avant de lui sourire. Le plus beau des sourires. A chaque fois, elle en avait des papillons dans le ventre.

La fois suivante, il était arrivé avec un bouquet de fleurs, et un cadre à photo. Une photo d'eux. Elle ignorait quand elle avait été prise, mais elle était jolie, ils avaient l'air heureux. Amoureux. Elle avait les cheveux roses et les yeux noirs, ses rides à lui semblaient moins marquées. Elle l'avait posé sur son étagère, tout seul. Bien au milieu.

Il n'était pas tombé.

* * *

Un petit quelque chose à en dire ?


	4. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

Ce recueil, je l'écris pour la huitième Nuit du Fof. Un thème et un OS par heure. Celui-ci est sur le thème « **métro **».

* * *

**La curiosité est un vilain défaut**

Nymphadora suivait Arthur Weasley en soupirant. Elle l'aimait bien, Arthur, il était gentil, soucieux des autres, souvent attentif malgré son air distrait. Sa femme était adorable et ses enfants géniaux. Bref, un chic type, dans l'ensemble, avec qui elle était contente de faire équipe.

La plupart du temps.

Parce qu'Arthur Weasley avait un défaut. Un seul. Mais il était d'importance.

Enfin, non, d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas si grave que ça. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment un défaut, en plus, si elle était complètement honnête. La plupart du temps, ce n'était même qu'une étrange passion, un peu absurde, mais somme toute sympathique, tout comme Arthur.

Bien entendu, Nymphadora voulait parler de l'intérêt qu'il portait aux moldus. Ce n'était pas un secret, hein, tout le monde, dans la communauté magique, savait qu'Arthur Weasley était fou des moldus. Cette passion était regardée d'un œil moqueur par certains, dédaigneux par d'autres, circonspect par tous.

Petite-fille de moldus, Nymphadora avait toujours trouvé cet intérêt amusant. Même avant de bien connaitre Arthur par l'intermédiaire de l'Ordre, elle avait toujours trouvé drôle cet homme grand et presque chauve, l'air ébahi, et dont le visage s'illuminait à la moindre mention d'un objet ou d'une technique moldu.

D'autant qu'il se trompait souvent. C'était ce qui était hilarant (ou affligeant, selon les cas) avec les Sangs-Purs : ils n'y connaissaient rien. Et ils disaient n'importe quoi.

Arthur, au moins, avait le mérite de reconnaître ses lacunes. Il n'hésitait jamais à poser des questions, toujours enchanté de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler des « merveilles moldues », selon ses propres termes.

Aussi Nymphadora s'était-elle régulièrement retrouvée à répondre aux innombrables questions d'Arthur. Dans la mesure de ses maigres connaissances, évidemment. Elle était par exemple incapable de lui expliquer comment fonctionnait une machine à laver le linge. Ou un avion. Mais Arthur ne se plaignait jamais. Et ne renonçait jamais non plus.

Bref, toujours était-il que la plupart du temps, cette marotte d'Arthur ne gênait pas Nymphadora.

Sauf lorsqu'il l'entraînait dans le métro de Londres, sous le fallacieux prétexte qu'ils pouvaient être suivis.

* * *

Un commentaire, une critique, un avis, une question ?


	5. Funambule

Ce recueil, je l'écris pour la huitième Nuit du Fof. Un thème et un OS par heure. Celui-ci est sur le thème « **présent **».

Bon, à ce tarif là, c'est même plus court, c'est... Bref ! On va faire comme si c'était pas mon heure, et espérer que le suivant sera plus long...

Ah, et la citation est certainement tirée de quelque chose, peut-être pas exactement en ces termes d'ailleurs, mais je serais absolument incapable de dire de quoi/qui il s'agit. Si vous le savez, dites-le moi, et je rectifierai.

* * *

**Funambule**

Le présent était le seul temps qui avait jamais intéressé Nymphadora. Une phrase lue il y a longtemps, ou entendue peut-être, lui était restée en mémoire. « Le passé n'est plus, le futur n'est pas encore. Le présent seul nous appartient ». Alors elle qui ne se voyait pas d'avenir et n'aimait pas beaucoup son passé, elle s'était construit un présent.

Cette image de funambule, sur le mince fil séparant le passé du futur en un éternel présent, elle la trouvait belle. Même si, maladroite comme elle était, elle avait souvent peur de tomber.

Mais c'était ainsi, au final. Pas si mal. De présent en présent, d'instant en instant, de pas en pas sur ce fil, concentrée, tendue par l'effort, elle était arrivée à une situation plutôt sympa. Remus. Teddy. Il suffisait de continuer à avancer sur le fil. Se concentrer sur le présent.

* * *

Vous avez quand même envie de dire quelque chose ?


	6. Au détour d'une conversation

Ce recueil, je l'écris pour la huitième Nuit du Fof. Un thème et un OS par heure. Celui-ci est sur le thème « **pari **».

On retrouve un peu de longueur, mais une utilisation bien détournée du thème...

* * *

**Au détour d'une conversation**

Lorsque le professeur McGonagall l'a regardée de son air sévère, par-dessus ses lunettes, pour lui demander ce qu'elle veut faire de son avenir, Nymphadora s'est recroquevillée sur sa chaise.

Le futur, ce n'est pas son truc. Le présent, c'est déjà suffisamment compliqué. Pour l'instant, elle se concentre pour mettre un pied devant l'autre sur le fil, rien de plus. L'avenir est lointain, mouvant, compliqué, bref, ce n'est pas pour elle.

- Allons, mademoiselle Tonks, vous avez bien une petite idée ? Une envie quelconque ?

Nymphadora la regarde d'un air désolé. Désolée pour elle. McGo, elle l'aime bien. Le professeur de Métamorphose est sévère mais juste, pédagogue. Elle ne s'énerve que rarement de la maladresse de son élève. Mais aujourd'hui, elle va être déçue. Non, mademoiselle Tonks n'a ni envie ni idée. A part celle de sortir de cette salle. Et de continuer d'avancer tranquillement sur son fil, sans trop se poser de questions.

- Bon, si vous n'avez pas d'idée, ça n'a rien de dramatique. Nous allons évaluer vos possibilités, et réfléchir ensemble à ce qui pourrait vous convenir.

McGonagall ouvre le dossier de son élève, et Nymphadora relève la tête avec un peu d'espoir. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut faire, mais si on le lui dit… Pourquoi pas…

- Alors, d'après les évaluations remplies par vos professeurs, vous êtes plutôt douée en Sortilèges. En Métamorphose également, je tiens à vous le dire. Vous êtes au niveau « Effort Exceptionnel » dans chacune de ces matières. Votre niveau en Potions est très instable, en revanche…

- C'est parce que je suis maladroite, interviens la jeune fille avec un sourire.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Hum, oui, vous savez bien… Je fais souvent tomber des choses… En Potions, c'est assez… Handicapant. Mais quand je ne crée pas de catastrophe, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal.

- Je vois.

Et Nymphadora croit apercevoir un sourire sur les lèvres fines de professeur.

- Pour les BUSES, je peux donc compter sur vous pour ne pas faire de… catastrophes ?

- Je vais essayer, madame, murmure l'élève.

- Ensuite… l'Astronomie vous intéresse visiblement peu… De même que l'Histoire de la Magie… Les Soins aux Créatures Magiques ont la cote, en revanche, visiblement… Et vous vous maintenez en Botanique.

Pendant l'énumération, Nymphadora hoche vaguement la tête. Forces, faiblesses, bla bla bla, tout ça l'ennuie.

- Ah, et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal également. Vous y êtes très douée !

- C'est amusant, explique Nymphadora, les yeux brillants.

- Amusant ?

- Oui. On apprend à se défendre, on doit faire preuve d'imagination, de rapidité, examiner rapidement la situation dans laquelle on se trouve pour évaluer comment réagir… C'est amusant.

Devant le regard perçant du professeur fixé sur elle, qui ne la lâche pas, semblant sonder son âme, Nymphadora a l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise. Mais elle soutient le regard. Ce qu'elle a dit, elle le pense profondément. Ca l'amuse, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est douée. Pas de maladresses en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Mademoiselle Tonks, dit enfin McGonagall d'une voix parfaitement calme, je crois que vous avez le profil requis pour être Auror.

Nymphadora la regarde, abasourdie. Elle a dû mal entendre, ce n'est pas possible. Ou alors, elle plaisante. Mais non, McGonagall ne plaisante jamais. Et elle a l'air plus sérieuse que jamais.

- Vous… vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur la regarde toujours, semblant la jauger. Cette fois, le sourire est bien clair sur ses lèvres fines. C'en est presque inquiétant.

- Parions, voulez-vous ? Continuez d'étudier, et de vous amuser en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et si vous obtenez les notes qui conviennent à vos BUSES, vous vous inscrirez dans les cours qui mènent à la carrière d'Auror. Et vous réfléchirez sérieusement à cette option. Entendu ? Si dans un an, vous êtes persuadée que ce n'est pas ce qu'il vous faut, je vous aiderai à trouver autre chose. Ca vous convient ?

Silence. Nymphadora la regarde attentivement, méfiante.

- D'accord.

Dans quoi vient-elle de s'embarquer ?

* * *

Alors à votre avis, McGo va-t-elle gagner son pari ? :-P


	7. Le rêve d'Icare

Ce recueil, je l'écris pour la huitième Nuit du Fof. Un thème et un OS par heure. Celui-ci est sur le thème « **envol **».

Le personnage de Dawn, cité ici et qui reviendra probablement, est à **Fenice **à l'origine, dont je vous conseille les fanfics si vous ne les avez pas encore lues.

Hum, je fatigue, visiblement. C'est à nouveau court et... Enfin bref, vous me direz.

* * *

**Le rêve d'Icare**

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la Tour d'Astronomie, Nymphadora balance ses jambes dans le vide, en papotant joyeusement avec Dawn. Son amie est dans son dos, bien au milieu de la Tour. Le vide lui fait peur. Elle voudrait bien que Nymphadora redescende, qu'elle cesse de toujours monter là-haut, de toujours se percher à la fenêtre, les jambes dehors, au-dessus du vide.

Nymphadora n'a pas peur, elle. Au contraire, elle se sent libre, assise là, en plein vent. Tout le paysage s'offre à sa vue. Son regard se porte jusqu'à l'horizon, sans être arrêté par un mur, une forêt, quoi que ce soit. Regarder l'horizon, comme ça, ça lui donne l'impression que tout est possible.

Et puis, de toute façon, elle ne risque rien. Il y a des protections. Si elle tombait - ou sautait – elle serait arrêtée à mi-hauteur par une protection. Et elle resterait là comme une idiote, à devoir attendre qu'un professeur vienne la délivrer.

Hors de question de flotter au-dessus du château. C'est une guirlande qu'elle n'accrochera pas à sa collection.

Mais parfois, quand même, elle se pose la question. Celle qui hante l'humanité, moldus et sorciers, depuis l'aube des temps. Celle qui les pousse toujours plus loin vers les découvertes et les tentatives.

Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent, au moment de l'envol ?

Le souffle du vent, les courants d'air chaud, la liberté absolue, sans limites, sans contraintes. Aucun support, aucun soutien. Juste la vitesse, le vent, et le soleil au-dessus. L'espace, à perte de vue. Aussi loin que l'on veut.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de celui-là...


	8. Attrape moi si tu peux

Ce recueil, je l'écris pour la huitième Nuit du Fof. Un thème et un OS par heure. Celui-ci est sur le thème « **misère **».

Voilà le dernier OS de la Nuit. Je suis contente d'être arrivée au bout. ^^

Le titre est bien sûr celui d'un film...

* * *

**Attrape-moi si tu peux**

« Trop vieux pour toi, Tonks. Trop pauvre, trop dangereux ».

C'était ce qu'il ne cessait de lui répéter pour la repousser, l'éloigner, dès qu'elle tentait de s'approcher. Remus mettait autant de barrières qu'il pouvait entre eux. Il lui rappelait constamment sa lycanthropie, oubliant exprès qu'elle lui criait n'y accorder aucune importance. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que c'était une raison de s'éloigner de lui, et il n'avait pas semblé le penser non plus du temps où ils étaient juste amis. Alors, hein, qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? La situation était la même. Sauf qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute. Et puis, par Merlin, elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'y pouvait rien, s'il était un loup-garou. Il n'avait rien demandé. Il devait vivre avec, et ne méritait pas que les gens s'arrête à cela pour le juger. Comme elle aurait voulu que les autres ne voient pas que la métamorphomage en elle.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait mis une barrière physique entre eux. Il avait accepté cette satanée mission de ce fou de Dumbledore, et était parti jouer l'infiltré dans la bande de Greyback. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui. Et elle avait peur. Une peur glaçante, paralysante, qui la prenait aux tripes et la pliait en deux à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit. Une peur qui la faisait se réveiller en sursaut et en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit, après des cauchemars qui le montraient mort, blessé, découvert, livré à Voldemort ou aux Aurors. Elle ne savait pas ce qui serait le pire.

La différence d'âge, elle l'avait balayée d'un geste de la main et d'un rire. Les femmes avaient toujours aimé les hommes plus âgés, ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Elle l'aimait, sincèrement. L'âge n'était qu'une donnée, un détail. Et puis, s'il lui plaisait, c'est parce qu'elle était mûre pour son âge, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait ri, sans nier. Elle avait aimé l'éclat de ce rire dans ses yeux, avait souhaité le faire rire toujours.

Alors la misère, finalement, la pauvreté, c'était son meilleur argument. Celui auquel il se raccrochait toujours en dernier recours, lorsqu'elle se faisait insistante et déterminée, intelligente comme elle savait l'être, réfutant ses prétextes avec une logique implacable, le poussant dans ses retranchements. Alors il sortait son joker avec un air désespéré. Comme si ce n'était pas son cœur à elle qu'il brisait.

Je suis trop pauvre pour toi. Je n'ai pas d'emploi, je suis renvoyé à chaque fois qu'ils découvrent que je suis un loup-garou. Je n'aurai jamais d'emploi stable, Tonks. Je ne pourrai jamais subvenir aux besoins d'un foyer. Et je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas t'imposer ça. Ton salaire d'Auror n'y suffirait pas.

Tu mérites mieux.

Ile ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre, surtout. Sa misère à elle, c'était d'être sans lui.

* * *

Un avis sur ce recueil ? Ou ce dernier OS ?


	9. L'histoire de ton corps

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 46e Nuit du Fof, sur le thème «zébrure».

* * *

**L'histoire de ton corps  
**

La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Remus Lupin, Nymphadora ignorait complètement qu'il était un loup-garou.

Il faut dire, à sa décharge, qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de le deviner, et qu'elle avait beaucoup trop d'autres choses en tête que la possible lycanthropie du plus vieil ami de son cousin repris de justice accusé à tort, hein ! Déjà, la rencontre avec le cousin en question était un événement en soi. Un événement traumatisant qui occupait pleinement ses pensées depuis que Shacklebolt lui en avait parlé. D'autant plus que s'y ajoutait l'Ordre, le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, et la découverte de la maison de la famille de sa mère, famille dont Andromeda ne parlait jamais qu'à demi-mots recouverts d'acide, de regrets et de rancunes.

Alors au milieu de tout ça et de cette tempête d'émotions compliquées et contradictoires, elle n'avait eu qu'un bref regard pour Remus Lupin. Mais elle avait remarqué la cicatrice sur l'œil. Et puis elle était passée à autre chose.

Et puis, elle avait fini par apprendre la vérité. Et puis, elle avait fini par passer un certain temps à l'observer, à regarder ses gestes, à écouter ses mots, ses paroles et sa voix. Et puis, elle avait fini par passer un certain avec lui. Ok, avec Sirius, aussi. Elle avait appris à le connaître, à deviner les non-dits sous ses silences et ses regards.

Après, elle s'était désespérée, énervée, déprimée, énervée encore. Et elle avait fini par avoir gain de cause.

Allongée dans le lit à côté de lui, dans la lumière diffuse du matin qui passait à travers les rideaux, elle faisait glisser ses doigts le long de ses côtes, passant d'une cicatrice à l'autre. Remus lui prit la main, lui embrassa les doigts, et reposa l'index de Nymphadora sur la cicatrice qui remontait à partir de son aine droite, sur quelques centimètres à peine.

- Celle-là, c'est la première fois que je me suis battu avec Sirius transformé.

- Mais, tu ne guéris pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pas complètement, répondit-il en secouant doucement la tête. Je... guéris mieux, plus vite. Mais je garde des cicatrices et des courbatures. Et puis, j'ai une peau qui marque.

Tenant toujours la main de la jeune femme, il la déplaça le long de son flanc, traçant le contour d'une ancienne blessure qui semblait profonde.

- James. La fois où on a dû avoir le plus peur. On se promenait dans la forêt, et il y avait d'autres élèves que nous. Visiblement, j'ai foncé sur eux. Et James s'est précipité, tous bois dehors. Il a passé le mois suivant à s'excuser.

Il frôla ensuite la cicatrice en haut de son épaule.

- C'est la plus douloureuse. C'est là que j'ai été mordu.

Le cœur serré, elle se redressa un peu et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Remus. Puis sur la cicatrice qu'il venait de lui montrer. Elle aurait aimé lui dire... Quoi ? Il lui sourit doucement.

- Celle-là, au coin de l'œil ? Sirius encore ! J'avais osé sous-entendre que peut-être il n'était pas le meilleur en Sortilèges, en quatrième année, et pour me prouver que j'avais tort, il a ensorcelé le livre de cours et me l'a balancé dessus.

Nymphadora pouffa. Sa main était désormais au niveau de la base du cou de Remus.

- La première fois que j'ai pris une balle. La dernière, aussi. Quelques centimètres de plus et... C'était peu après la fin de Poudlard et... Bref. Ce n'est en revanche pas la dernière fois que j'ai été considéré comme un animal.

A nouveau, sa gorge se serra, et elle se rapprocha de lui. Comme pour le consoler par sa proximité.

Son avant-bras gauche était couvert de courtes cicatrices.

- Elles marquent de nombreux combats avec Sirius, sourit Remus. Avec Peter, aussi, en fait. Parfois, c'était pour rire, mais ça laisse quelques marques... Je leur dois aussi plusieurs cicatrices sur mes jambes.

- Et dans le dos ? Tu en as ?

Il se retourna, et elle se mordit les lèvres, profitant qu'il ne la regardait pas.

- Quelques sorts hargneux, dit-il pendant qu'elle effleurait ses reins.

- Les loups-garous, pendant que j'étais sous couverture, expliqua les marques à gauche de sa colonne vertébrale. J'ai dû montrer que je méritais ma place... Et que je n'étais pas un espion.

Elle effleura d'autres marques de griffure, sur ses omoplates.

- Ça... C'est toi, sourit-il.

* * *

Et oui, finalement, je complète ce recueil... Il me semblait approprié pour le thème, et j'avais envie d'un peu de fluff. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
